


Known, Always

by Merfilly



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Baze's mindset on the beach





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers, darlings.

There had been no doubt in Baze's mind, ever since he was a younger man, and just understanding what it was between he and Chirrut, that his death would be near Chirrut.

That Chirrut had left him first felt like a failure in his soul, yet he knew good and well that Chirrut would not be alone in the Force for long.

Baze looked at death on that beach, and opened his arms to it like an old friend, taking as many of the enemy as he could before his breath left him.

Then, there was the Force, and Chirrut.


End file.
